The Makings Of Eternity
by Sincerely Alex
Summary: I'm Guessing This Is My Version Of Breaking Dawn.I'm Redoing This Story.It WILL Be Better. Thank You To The People Who Stuck With This Story,And Wanted To See More. Please Read What I Have Redone. Thank You.
1. Good Morning

The Makings Of Eternity

Have you ever had that feeling, that someone is watching you?

I guess I should gotten used to it by now...but I wasn't. I slowly opened my eyes to find two beautiful topaz orbs staring back into my mine.

"Good morning love,"Edward grinned.

I held my breath. Why couldn't every morning be like this?

"Alice had told me not to see the bride before the wedding, but I couldn't resist." He then kissed my forehead. It took me a minute to comprehend his words.

"W-wait," I stuttered." What's today?"

"The thirteenth of August,"He whispered,"Just like you wanted."

The thirteenth? Had it really gone by that fast? It felt like yesterday I had told Alice 'yes you can whip up my wedding.' Today is the day that would start it all. I would have to say goodbye to Charlie,and Renee,Angela, all my human friends...Jacob. It hurt just to think his name.

After today,I would get what I've always wanted. Edward;forever. I looked into his eyes,I couldn't move. He stroked my cheek,I blushed, and my heart accelerated.

"I'm going to miss that so much," he closed his eyes, and then laid his head on my chest;to listen to my heartbeat,for one of the last times.


	2. Simple,Suree

**AN:**_YAY CHAPTER TWO!!!! does a dance Okay,I know my first chapters have been short,but I've been busy! Sorry! Tell me what you think! I want to know what to change. I WILL Update more SOON! I'm on chapter 3 now. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!_

_Mood Music For Me:SolitudeEvanescence_

_Almost Forgot! Thank You Mrs.V! I love you! You help me out of my writers block! Oh,And Alisa too...lol Blows Kisses P I Like Reveiws..._

* * *

The Makings Of Eternity 

Chapter Two

After Alice come in and literally pulled Edward away from me,she proceeded to push him down the stairs and out the door .It was about two seconds later that Edward reappeared at his window.(Yes thats very high to climb,I know)

"I guess I can't see you anymore until tonight." He pouted as he hung from the window.

I laughed at his expression, but then my face dropped too .It was going to be a long day without him .He came through the window and held me.

"It'll be okay though," He whispered into my hair. "We won't ever have to be separated again after tonight."

'That's right' I thought. I would 'Belong to him, and no one else' as he had put it. It was already official though, he was my world. He kissed me gently and climbed out the window. I didn't even have a second to sigh before Alice (for the second time) busted trough the door, and drug me to her room.

"Alice..." I whined.

She completely ignored me, and had set me in a chair in front of a huge mirror. There were thousands of beauty products for my hair and make-up.

"Oh Alice..." I gasped "I thought I said simple!"

"I know Bella,I just wanted to try some things..."she said, with an evil grin on her face.

"Don't worry Bella,"Esme said as she walked into the room"I'm here to make sure she doesn't go overboard." she smiled her loving smile.

"Yeah, me too."Rosalie said, following Esme into the room.

Maybe, one day we could become _somewhat_ friends. Alice pouted as they ganged up on her. She then grabbed some beauty products. Yeah, today was going to be a LONG day.


	3. Wedding Bells

**AN:**_Hey, sorry it's been a long time since I have updated. School has been mean, and I have a lot going on.I will not abanden this story. I know my chapters have been short, but I will try to fix stuff coming up this Christmas Break. I have exams soon. ( My Birthday is also coming up (Alex cheers) December 12th baby ooo yeahhh! lol. Thank you for taking your time to read this, I **WILL** more soon. Thanks again!_

* * *

The Makings Of Eternity 

Chapter Three

"Hold still Bella!" Alice shrieked.

She was attempting to put my hair in some kind of contraption. She had straightened it,pulled it up twelve different times,and when it wasn't how she wanted it,she redid it. She had already the make-up on, (Esme and Rosalie had to restrain her from trying everything she had up there.)and while Alice was torturing my poor hair,Rosalie got out my "Anne of Green Gables" dress and shoes.

"I would, if you would quit trying to pull out all of the hair I have!" I said,trying to not be angry. Alice just rolled her eyes. I wonder what Edward was doing...I missed him.

* * *

EPOV 

I was looking in the same mirror for the past five minutes. I had been fiddling with my tie. Bell's beautiful face kept creeping into my mind--my only solitude. Jasper was sitting in a chair, reading. Emmett was recollecting his honey- never mind. And now,

Carlise was behind me. You could tell that he had a difficult time with what he wanted to say,so he simply smiled instead.

Thats when the thoughts bombarded me.

_I remember when Rose and I had our first wedding-she looked so beautiful._

_I liked the honeymoon better..._

For the rest of the time we were in there,I repeated '_Bella,Bella,Bella,Bella' _In my head.

* * *

BPOV 

I walked down the Cullen's stairs in my dress and shoes, (I would have to hurt Alice later,probably with no success though...)to Renee and Charlie. (Apparently Phil was sick, and could not make it.) They were riding with us to the chapel. Edward and I had suggested somewhere more...quiet and quaint, but Alice didn't like that idea. I laughed remember the conversation Edward and Alice had that day. Charlie's eyes bulged, and Renee started blubbering.

"Wow Bella, you look..." Charlie swallowed. He couldn't finish his sentence. Alice leaned on the stairs, with a triumphant look on her face. She finally had figured out something to do with my hair. Part of it was a...really fancy style, that I didn't even want to think about, and with the rest of my hair she had let it fall gracefully on my shoulders. (That was probably the _only gracefu_l think about me.) When I finally got to the bottom step, I attempted to smile, it came out all nervous.

"Oh Bella," My mother dabbed a tear with a tissue she managed to find in her purse, and hugged me.

* * *

BPOV 

He grabbed my arm lightly and that's when I heard the wedding march. I closed my eyes as Charlie and I rounded the corner of the fancy chapel. As we came across the aisle, I opened my eyes slowly in just enough time to see an angel have an intake of breath. He looked unlike anything I had ever seen. If possible, he looked even more enticing than usual. I _tried _hard to not concentrate on all the faces staring at me. Alice never did show me the _whole_ guest list. I just needed to concentrate on him—just Edward. I made it down the aisle without tripping, and I couldn't see anyone but him. He took my hands in his, and as I looked up to see his face again, I saw the brilliancy there that I saw that night we were "compromising" . In that moment time had stopped, before Emmett's voice shook me out.

* * *

**AN:**_ Mwhahahahahaha! Don't shoot me please..._


	4. Bliss

_**AN:** Okay! I finally updated! It's because I wrote two versions of this chapter. A clean...and...erm...well heh heh. Anyhoo, please enjoy! BTW Have you seen Juno? haha. It was awesome. I will update soon! I promise. The next chapter is in the works. I like reveiws btw. They motivate me. _

_Music: 'Breathe Me' By: Sia. Seriously listen to this song while reading this chapter._

* * *

The Makings Of Eternity

**Chapter Four**

BPOV

He took my hand and lightly kissed the top of it. We were in the car, (I should say limo) and we were on the way back to the Cullen's house. The Cullen's had rented a few hotel rooms so we could be alone tonight. (I personally thought it should have been the other way around. They were too nice.) This, wasn't our honeymoon apparently. Edward wouldn't budge on where we were going tomorrow. He just flashed his beautiful grin, and shushed me with his finger.

The wedding wasn't _so _bad. Emmett kept cracking jokes, and as I predicted, I had a hard time keeping a straight face. After Edward and I said "I do," (he was so glorious, I didn't take my eyes off him the whole time) my mother had come up and squeezed the life from me. Charlie had strode over and gently hugged me. When I passed people, I couldn't even see there faces. They congratulated us, but I could barely heard them. For all I could see was him.

We were now pulling into the stretch of land surrounded by trees, leading to the Cullen's mansion. Edward kissed my palm as we halted to a stop. He helped me out of the car, and pushed a bill into the driver's hand. I didn't manage to see what dollar amount it was, because Edward picked me up, and swung me in his arms. He could not stop smiling. I think this was the happiest I had ever seen him. My heart started beating rapidly, seeing him so happy. When he stopped spinning (slow for him) he carried me to the front door. As he cracked open the door, I finally remembered our bargain. He sat me on my feet on the floor, but my arms were still around his neck.

"Thank you-so much." He leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. My heart fluttered restlessly. Suddenly nothing else mattered, not that I was embrassed, or self-cautious or anything-just him mattered.

"I would do it over and over if I could see you this happy. Even if it means...walking down the isle full of people again." I said gently. I really meant it. No matter how I felt, I would. He opened his eyes, smiled a gentle smile, and kissed me lightly.

"You know," he said softly, pulling back just inches "I had to try to stay where I was rather than forget everything and steal you away." He smiled at me crookedly. "I had never seen anything so beautiful."

"I have." I said softly. "I could only see you." By now we were in his room. He brought me to the bed, and kissed my nose. He then looked directly into my eyes. I held my breath as he leaned in slowly. _'This is it.' _I thought to myself. He was about an inch away from me when I finally couldn't take it anymore. I kissed him-hard and fierce, pouring everything I had into him. My heartbeat was going wild, and he laid me down on the golden pillow, without breaking the kiss. He broke away, and slowly opened his eyes. Shimmering topaz was staring down at me.

"I love you Bella, more than you know."

It sounded so trite, compared to everything we had been through, but my heart still inflated in my chest at his words. He gently leaned down to kiss me, taking off the jacket to his tuxedo in the process. I was smiling the entire time he was kissing me. I started tugging at his tie, we broke apart for a second while he took it off, then continued kissing. I think I broke the straps of my shoes while kicking them off. I squared myself beneath him as he began kissing my collarbone, up my neck. I started to unbutton his shirt, as I did, I began kissing _his_ collarbone. It was complete and utter sweetness. I pulled his shirt off, and started undoing his belt, unbuttoning, and unzipping his pants. He slightly moved up so I could get them off. I pulled at them, revealing Scooby-Doo boxers.

"I love that show," I said while smiling. He grinned into my neck. I started to bring my hands to my dress so I could it it off, but as soon as I did, he held my hands in his. This seemed all _too_ familiar. I groaned.

"Edward!" I whined "We're married! Please!"

"Bella," he shook his head in a mocking way. "Don't take off your clothes."

"_Why not?_" I demanded.

"Because," he said as he grinned "_I_ want to do that part." he quoted me.

My breath hitched in my throat. He pulled me to him, kissing me while lifting me so that I was slightly off the bed. He undid the delicate buttons in the back of my dress, and laid me back down onto the golden pillow. He once again stared down at me-torturing me-then lightly started to bring down the shoulders of my dress. I felt the heat rise to my face. The would be the first time that he actually saw _all of me._

"You're so beautiful." he whispered.

All of our clothes were off at this point, and he leaned down, softly kissing me on the mouth before we-finally-after everything became one.


End file.
